bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Run Wild
|} Run Wild - пятый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова Run wild and never look back Break out, get a little loud Shout it from the rooftops now Wake up, even if you're down Yeah we gonna run this town Don't wait, time is running out Can you hear it ticking, let the music kick in Break out, get a little loud Shout it from the rooftops now People say play it safe But I don't wanna live that way Take a chance, change the game And show 'em that we're not afraid Run wild and never look back, never look back The night is waiting Stand up and don't shut up The world is for the taking, taking Run wild and never look back, never look back No hesitating Stand up and don't shut up Tonight is what we make it, make it Earthquake, gotta shake it up We're gonna make the whole world jump Stop signs, I think I've seen enough Im'ma leave them in the dust Right now, breaking down the doors Can you hear me knockin', get this party rockin' Earthquake, gotta shake it up We're gonna make the whole world jump People say play it safe But I don't wanna live that way Take a chance, change the game And show 'em that we're not afraid Run wild and never look back, never look back The night is waiting Stand up and don't shut up The world is for the taking, taking Run wild and never look back, never look back No hesitating Stand up and don't shut up Tonight is what we make it, make it Run, run, run Fighting the fire, deep inside ya Make you known tonight, tonight Run wild and never look back, never look back The night is waiting Stand up and don't shut up The world is for the taking Run wild and never look back, never look back The night is waiting Stand up and don't shut up The world is for the taking, taking Run wild and never look back, never look back No hesitating Stand up and don't shut up Tonight is what we make it, make it Run wild, run wild Run wild, run wild Never look back, back, back Эквиритмический перевод Беги, не глядя назад… Вспыхни, громче прокричи с высоты далеких крыш. Вставай, если ты упал, город нам принадлежит. Не жди, не стоят часы. Время вперед рвется, музыка зовет нас. Вспыхни, громче прокричи с высоты далеких крыш. Скажут мне: «Не рискуй», но я жить так не хочу. Вот твой шанс, жизнь меняй… И покажи, что страха нет! Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, тебя вся ночь ждет. Вставай и не молчи, и нашим будет мир весь скоро. Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, не сомневайся. Вставай и не молчи, мы создаем все сами, сами. Встряхнем, всех вокруг встряхнем, пусть мир совершит прыжок. Хватит стоп-знаков с меня, я готов оставить всё. Сейчас двери разнесем, слышишь звуки эти? Зажигаем вечер! Встряхнем, всех вокруг встряхнем, пусть мир совершит прыжок. Скажут мне: «Не рискуй», но я жить так не хочу. Вот твой шанс, жизнь меняй… И покажи, что страха нет! Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, тебя вся ночь ждет. Вставай и не молчи, и нашим будет мир весь скоро. Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, не сомневайся. Вставай и не молчи, мы создаем все сами, сами. Убегай, погаси пламя внутри себя. Будь собой сейчас. Сейчас. Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, тебя вся ночь ждет. Вставай и не молчи, и нашим будет мир весь… Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, тебя вся ночь ждет. Вставай и не молчи, и нашим будет мир весь скоро. Беги, не глядя назад, глядя вперед, не сомневайся. Вставай и не молчи, мы создаем все сами, сами. Беги… Беги… Беги…